


The Beginning of Believing

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent!Evak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: “Santa’s not even real,” Aleksander shouted, his voice so loud that it echoed down the hallway.“Yes he is! He brings us presents!” Elin whined, her bottom lip pushed out into an over exaggerated pout— something she had clearly picked up from Even.Aleksander scoffed and shook his head, blonde curls bouncing. “No! Daddy and Pappa bring us presents!”Elin’s eyes grew as wide as saucers, and a thin film of moisture clouded her pretty green irises. “No, Santa!” She argued, stamping her little foot down. She sounded close to tears.





	The Beginning of Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii everyone!! 
> 
> Here's another lil Christmassy fic! This one's pretty short— I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you Amalie for betaing this! <33
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

“Santa’s not even real,” Aleksander shouted, his voice so loud that it echoed down the hallway.

“Yes he is! He brings us presents!” Elin whined, her bottom lip pushed out into an over exaggerated pout— something she had clearly picked up from Even. 

Aleksander scoffed and shook his head, blonde curls bouncing. “No! Daddy and Pappa bring us presents!” 

Elin’s eyes grew as wide as saucers, and a thin film of moisture clouded her pretty green irises. “No, Santa!” She argued, stamping her little foot down. She sounded close to tears.

“Don't be stupid, Elin!” Aleksander exclaimed, rolling his eyes at his younger sister’s silly antics and blatant naivety. 

A flash of hurt crossed Elin’s face, and her bottom lip wobbled a bit before suddenly her face contorted and the waterworks burst forward. She let out a high-pitched shriek that startled even Aleksander, and had Isak dropping the laundry he was folding to run down the hall towards the noise.

“What happened?” Isak demanded, the second be entered the living room and saw his daughter red faced and screaming while his son stood by wearing a guilty expression. Isak narrowed his eyes at Aleksander before kneeling down in front of Elin.

“Elin, sweetie,” he soothed, placing his hands on either side of his daughter’s face. “Are you okay?” He asked, thumbing under her eyes to catch the tears. 

Elin immediately threw herself at Isak and buried her face into the crook of his neck. “Aleks called me stupid!” She sobbed, her little body shaking as she cried. Isak rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her. 

“Aleks,” Isak said, his tone chiding as his eyes flickering over to his son. “You know better than that.”

It was then that Even joined them, his brows pulled together in concern as he looked between Isak and Elin and Aleksander. “What's going on here?” He addressed, lifting his hand up to rest on his hip. 

“Aleks called Elin stupid,” Isak informed, giving Even a look. Even nodded in understanding and turned his gaze towards Aleksander. 

“Aleks,” he started, using his “I’m your dad and I mean business” voice and putting on the face to match. “Why did you call Elin stupid?” He asked.

“Because she is!” Aleksander cried, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Aleksander,” Even scolded.

A clearly irritated huff blew past Aleksander’s lips and he rolled his eyes again. If Aleksander wasn’t getting in trouble, Even might have been endeared by how his son was practically a spitting image of his husband right now.

“She thinks Santa is real!” Aleksander hollered, throwing his hands up. “Santa’s not real!”

Elin’s head popped up from Isak’s shoulder and she stuck her tongue out at her brother. “You’re not real!” She spat between sobs. “You’re a meanie!”

Isak had to bite back a laugh at the childish rebuke. He continued to rub Elin’s back, but tilted his head so he could talk into her ear. “It’s not nice to call your brother a meanie, or say that he’s not real, Elin.” 

“And it's not nice of you to call Elin stupid, or to tell her that Santa isn't real,” Even directed towards Aleksander.

“He’s not though! There's no such thing as Santa! You and Daddy are Santa. Mikkel said that mommies and daddies put presents under the tree, not Santa Claus because he doesn't exist!”

Isak had managed to calm Elin, and her cries had mostly subsided, but the second Aleksander brought Santa’s authenticity into question again a fresh bout of tears started. And god dammit, Isak would have to have a talk with Jonas about what stories his kid fed Isak’s. 

“That doesn’t mean you should go around repeating everything Mikkel says,” Even countered. “Especially around your sister when you know it will upset her,” he added in a sterner tone that made Aleksander’s face fall.

Isak caught Even’s eyes, a quizzical expression on his face as his gaze flickered down to Elin and back up to Even again. Even just held up a hand and mouthed a quick “I got this,” before he disappeared from the living room, leaving Isak with one crying child and one pouting petulant one.

“Aleks, come over here and apologize to Elin, please,” Isak said, holding an arm out to beckon Aleksander forward. Elin hesitantly removed her face from Isak’s collar at the mention of her name and she trained her eyes onto her brother, as if waiting for him to follow Isak’s directions. 

But Aleksander just glowered even harder and shook his head defiantly at Isak. “Pappa says we’re not ‘posed to apologize for telling the truth,” he retaliated. And, well, Isak couldn’t exactly argue with that, because that was one of the principles Even instilled in their children— to always tell the truth and never be apologetic for doing so. Obviously Aleksander was too young to understand that sometimes the truth needed to be… bent in order to preserve some of the magic in life. 

Isak fixed a strict look on Aleksander, and the little boy held his father’s stare unwaveringly for a few impressive minutes before his resolve crumbled. He rolled his eyes again and grudgingly shuffled towards Elin. 

“I’m sorry, Elin,” Aleksander mumbled. His eyes were trained on the floor, and he twisted his hands together in front of him. Isak cleared his throat, making Aleksander lift his gaze, a sheepish expression painting his small features.

“What are you sorry for, Aleks,” Isak prompted, wanting his son to understand his misdoings and apologize meaningfully, not halfheartedly. 

Aleksander’s eyes drooped at that, but he did as he was told. “I’m sorry for calling you stupid and saying Santa’s not real,” he said slowly.

Elin was silent as she stared back at her brother, and Isak had to give her a small shake to prompt her into replying. “It’s okay,” Elin said. 

A loud bang suddenly had everyone’s attention snapping towards the front door. Elin clinged to Isak, and Aleksander’s pout slid off of his face only to be replaced with a look of curiosity. “Can I get it, Daddy?” He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited expectantly for Isak’s answer.

Isak was about to shake his head and tell Aleksander that he couldn't since they didn't know who was at the door, but out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of bright red on the other side of the window and then a pair of blue eyes peeking in. A fond smile pulled at the corners of Isak’s lips, and he nodded at Aleksander. “Go ahead, buddy,” he agreed. Aleksander took off towards the door before Isak even finished his sentence. Isak lifted Elin into his arms and followed his eager son into the foyer.

Aleksander was standing in front of the door, his small fingers curled around the knob. He was looking behind him, waiting for Isak to enter the room before he opened it. 

When Isak appeared Aleksander turned his attention back towards the door and flicked the lock. Then he yanked open the oak door and stepped back. 

On the other side stood Even dressed in a fuzzy red suit, complete with a white fur trim, which only managed to not slip off of his skinny frame thanks to the pillows he’d shoved underneath the fabric and the thick black belt holding everything together. He was wearing a straggly white wig and beard that Isak immediately identified as the very same one he’d put on all those years ago for Halloween. A Santa hat sat atop his head, the little puffball swinging happily as he tilted his head.

“Ho, ho, ho!” Even bellowed, smacking his hands against his large belly as he walked through the door. 

When Elin’s eyes landed on Even, they widened immediately, and her mouth dropped open. “Santa?” She squealed, excitement and awe dripping from her voice. She started squirming in Isak’s arms, silently demanding to be set down. Isak obliged, and the second her feet touched the ground she ran straight for Even and tackled him into a hug. “Santa! Santa! Santa!” She chanted. 

Even was laughing brightly, his eyes crinkling up at the corners as he caught his daughter in his arms. He wrapped them around her and hugged her close. “Hello there, little munchkin,” he greeted cheerfully, dropping his voice an octave to sound more like Santa. 

Elin’s head whipped around and her eyes zeroed in on Aleksander. “Santa is real! See?” She shouted excitedly, pulling gently on Even’s fake beard as if to prove her point.

Aleksander’s eyes fell into the back of his head in exasperation because how did his sister not realize that it was their Pappa with a wig on? “But—”

Before he could finish, however, Isak’s hands clamped gently over his shoulder, effectively cutting him off. Aleksander twisted in Isak’s grip to gauge his father’s disposition and assess the situation. He relaxed when he didn't find a scolding expression there. 

“Let’s go sit down for a minute, m’kay little man?” He suggested and started leading Aleksander towards the sofa. 

Isak sank down into the cushions first, then patted the space next to him, holding his arms out for Aleksander to crawl into. The boy climbed onto the couch and settled himself into Isak’s side, snuggling back into his father's chest, and Isak dropped his arm over Aleksander’s shoulders and pulled him close so that they were cuddling. “Hi, Aleks,” Isak said, smiling down at his son— the precious human being that he and Even had been raising for the past ten years. Sometimes Isak couldn't quite believe how he’d ended up this lucky.

“Hi, Dad,” Aleksander responded, pulling his lips apart to show off his crooked little teeth. 

“How come Elin believing in Santa Claus made you so upset, bub?” Isak asked carefully, lifting his hand to run his fingers through Aleksander’s curls a few times. Aleksander’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the touch— just like how his Pappa always did.

Aleksander gave his shoulders a little shrug. “Lying is bad,” he answered simply. “S'what you and Pappa always say.”

Isak’s heart warmed upon hearing that his son had taken something he and Even had taught him to heart. It made him feel like he wasn't failing at this whole parenting thing— like maybe he was actually kind of good at it.

“Oh, Aleks,” Isak sighed softly. “I’m very proud of you for listening to that,” he praised, pressing a kiss to the top of Aleksander’s head. “I know this is going to be kind of confusing, and I know me and Papa have told you it’s not good to tell a lie, but sometimes we have to stretch the truth a little,” he tried to explain.

“You’re right that Santa Claus isn't real,” Isak started, and Aleksander gasped and fist pumped. 

“I was right!” He exclaimed excitedly. Isak laughed and continued petting his hair. 

“You were. But listen, okay little man? Santa Claus is a symbol of Christmas and of giving. He lives in the thoughts and hearts of every single person who chooses to do something kind and selfless for someone else,” Isak said. “Believing in him is part of the magic of Christmas. And Elin still thinks that Santa comes by every year with all of his reindeer and his sleigh to bring presents. I need you to be a big, responsible boy and help your Pappa and I keep that magic going for Elin, okay?” Isak finished. “Do you think you can do that for us?”

Aleksander nodded right away. “Yes!” He exclaimed. 

Isak smiled and squeezed his arms around Aleksander’s body. He tipped his head down and pressed a smacking, wet kiss to Aleksander’s cheek, and the little boy squealed happily and started to squirm in Isak’s arms. “Daddy!” He cried out, wiping at his cheek.

“Did you just wipe my kiss away?” Isak gasped. Aleksander just giggled, his silence answer enough. Without waiting another beat Isak buried his fingers into Aleksander’s sides, tickling him relentlessly. Aleksander shrieked and started kicking out his feet. 

“What's going on over here?” Even’s deep Santa voice boomed. He was still holding Elin in his arms and she was attempting to braid his beard. 

“Daddy’s tickling me!” Aleksander shouted, his voice shaking with laughter.

“Uh oh, does he need to be put on the naughty list?” Even joked, his eyes flickering over to catch Isak’s.

Isak let out a scoff and rolled his eyes. “I do not belong on the naughty list!” He cried out.

“Yes he does! Yes he does! Put daddy on the naughty list, Santa!” Aleksander howled, pushing his hands against Isak’s chest. And Isak felt his heart swell with pride towards his son. He was so proud of Aleksander for accepting Isak’s explanation and for choosing to preserve that magic for his sister’s sake.

Even dumped Elin onto the couch next to Aleksander before falling into the space next to her, and Isak moved one of his hands from Aleksander to Elin, starting to tickle her as well. 

Elin screeched and she tried to grab Isak’s hand to stop him, but all attempts were futile— especially when Even joined in on the tickling. 

Finally, Isak and Even decided to show some mercy and pulled their hands back. Aleksander and Elin both let out huge sighs of relief and tried to catch their breath. Once they did, Elin sat up and crawled into Even’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug before settling into the crook of his arm and resting her head against his shoulder. “Love you, Santa,” she murmured, a little yawn escaping her mouth. 

Even leaned forward and kissed Elin’s cheek. “I love you too, Elin,” he responded softly. It wasn't long after that that Elin drifted off to sleep.

Aleksander, on the other hand, curled up against Isak, his own eyes going droopy, but he tried to fight it. Isak rubbed his hand over Aleksander’s back, and eventually he gave in and his eyes fluttered closed as he succumbed to sleep. 

With the kids snuffling soundly as they drifted into sugarplum dreams, Isak turned his gaze to Even.

“Thank you,” he whispered, smiling warmly at his husband.

Even just returned the expression and held his hand out between them for Isak to take. He did so and lifted Even’s hand to his lips, where he pressed a sweet kiss to the smooth skin. “You saved the day,” Isak insisted. 

“Just doing my job,” Even responded, tipping his head over to rest against Isak’s shoulder. 

“Mm, I didn't know you still had this,” Isak laughed, nodding towards the wig and beard.

That startled a laugh out of Even. “Of course I do. I was wearing it the night we first kissed— it's got sentimental meaning, Isak,” he grinned.

Isak was sure that his features had melted into something utterly fond and mushy, and he kissed Even’s cheek. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Let me know what you thought with a kudos or a comment! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
